phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Un sentimiento navideño
Un sentimiento navideño es una canción del episodio de Navidad. En inglés es interpretada por Olivia Olson. Letra Inglés 'Versión en el episodio' We're hanging the star above our tree, And don't it look lovely? The lights and the tinsel sparkling for you! I got that Christmas feeling, I take it everywhere I go. And make that Christmas feeling grow! So warm by the fireplace we glow, All cozy and happy. Hang all the stockings in a row with you! I got that Christmas feeling, I take it everywhere I go! And make that Christmas feeling grow. It feels like Christmas (Christmas), Christmas (Christmas), Come on, I know you don't want to miss this! Let's make that Christmas feeling grow, Oh! Let's make that Christmas feeling grow! 'Versión del Álbum' We're hanging the star above our tree, And don't it look lovely? The lights and the tinsel sparkling for you! I got that Christmas feeling, I take it everywhere I go. And make that Christmas feeling grow! So warm by the fireplace we glow, All cozy and happy. Hang all the stockings in a row with you! I got that Christmas feeling, I take it everywhere I go! And make that Christmas feeling grow. It feels like Christmas, Christmas again (Solo de guitarra) I got that Christmas feeling, I take it everywhere I go! And make that Christmas feeling grow. It feels like Christmas (Christmas), Christmas (Christmas), Come on, I know you don't want to miss this! Let's make that Christmas feeling grow, Oh! Let's make that Christmas feeling grow! Latino (Latinoamérica) ¡El árbol de adornos lleno está!, y luce precioso, ¡Las luces ya pronto brillarán! Por ti yo... Tengo sentimientos, Que llega en la navidad. ¡Y quiero hacerlo realidad! Ya la chimenea da calor, Y somos felices. ¡Colgando calcetas de color! ¡Por ti yo... Tengo sentimientos! ¡Que llevan en la navidad! Y quiero hacerlor realidad. Se siente lindo (¡Lindo!), ¡Lindo! (¡Lindo!), ¡Y todos quieren esbozarlos! Y quiero hacerlo realidad, ¡Hoy! Y quiero hacerlo realidad... Castellano 'Versión en el episodio' ¡La estrella en el árbol brilla!, y di, ¿No queda de ensueño? ¡La casa adornamos para ti aquí! Hay... Aire navideño, Lo siento y va por donde voy. ¡Que crezca consiguiendo estoy! El fuego contagia su calor, Y estamos risueños. ¡Colgamos las luces de color! ¡Y aquí hay... Aire navideño! ¡Lo siento y va por donde voy! Que crezca consiguiendo estoy. Respira sueños (¡Sueños!), ¡Sueños! (¡Sueños!), ¡Con la ilusión que tiene un niño! Hay aire navideño hoy, ¡Hoy! Hay aire navideño hoy... 'Versión del Álbum' ¡La estrella en el árbol brilla!, y di, ¿No queda de ensueño? ¡La casa adornamos para ti aquí! Hay... Aire navideño, Lo siento y va por donde voy. ¡Que crezca consiguiendo estoy! El fuego contagia su calor, Y estamos risueños. ¡Colgamos las luces de color! ¡Y aquí hay... Aire navideño! ¡Lo siento y va por donde voy! Que crezca consiguiendo estoy. Respira sueños, ¡Sueños al fin!, (Solo de guitarra) Aire navideño! ¡Lo siento y va por donde voy! Que crezca consiguiendo estoy. Respira sueños (¡Sueños!), ¡Sueños! (¡Sueños!), ¡Con la ilusión que tiene un niño! Hay aire navideño hoy, ¡Hoy! Hay aire navideño hoy... Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones del Especial de Navidad Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Olivia Olson Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Alma Delia